Al parecer esto va en serio
by SillyRainbow
Summary: Eric Cartman pide ayuda a sus tres compañeros, alegando que "se siente mal". Éstos, junto al resto de la escuela, creen que es una de sus muchas bromas y no le hacen caso; a consecuencia de esto, descubren que esta vez sí iba enserio.


**Nota del autor: Este es mi primer fanfic, así que por favor no me digan cosas negativas en los reviews. Si quieren, pueden decirme los aspectos que debo mejorar, gracias. Espero que el fic sea de su agrado.**

**~SillyRainbow.**

_Al parecer esto va en serio_

Era un día normal en la primaria de South park, por lo tanto no era bueno ni malo. Una de las tantas horas de clase acabó y sonó la campana de recreo, señal que hizo que los niños salieran de sus aulas de clase directo al patio para conversar con sus amigos y jugar con ellos.

En medio del montón de niños estaban Stan, Kyle, Cartman y Kenny lanzándose insultos como de costumbre. En medio de la conversación, el castaño dijo algo fuera de lugar.

— Oigan chicos, me siento un poco mal. — Dijo el castaño.

— Lo dices solo para que te hagan salir de la escuela y no asistas a clase. — Dijo el judío pelirrojo muy incrédulo.

— No, en serio, idiotas. Me siento mal. —

— No te creo. — Dijo el pelinegro igual de incrédulo que el judío.

— Sí, cállate gordo. Déjate de bromas. — Añadió el rubio.

— Veo que ustedes, idiotas, no van a ayudarme. ¡Son unos malos amigos! Le pediré ayuda a Butters, ¡Él sí es un verdadero amigo! ¡Ustedes pueden chuparme las bolas! — Dijo el castaño alejándose del lugar con un aspecto decaído.

Eric se fue a buscar entre los estudiantes hasta que al fin encontró a Butters.

— Butters por favor, ayúdame. — Dijo Eric con voz un poco más apagada que antes.

— ¿Qué pasa, Eric? — Dijo el rubio muy preocupado.

Cierto pelinegro que vestía de azul interrumpió la conversación.

— ¿En serio vas a creerle a este idiota? ¿Después de todo lo que te hizo? —

— ¡Cállate, Craig! — Gritó Eric.

— Es cierto. Jódete, Eric. — Después de haber dicho esto, el rubio abandonó el lugar.

— ¡Craig no seas mierda, ayúdame! —

— Jódete. — Dijo Craig haciendo su típica seña con el dedo medio para después abandonar el lugar también.

Eric, desesperado y con fuerzas cada vez menores, se acercó a la gente que lo rodeaba pidiendo ayuda, pero todos le dieron la espalda.

— ¡Todos ustedes son unos idiotas! — Dijo Eric con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Ya dicho esto se desmayó.

Todos a su alrededor se pasaron de largo, ya que creyeron que era otra de sus tontas bromas. Pero no era así, esto sí iba en serio. Stan, Kyle y Kenny pasaban por el lugar y se encontraron con Eric tirado en el suelo. Ellos, al igual que el resto, creyeron que se trataba de una broma estúpida.

— Es impresionante lo que llega a hacer para no ir a clases. — Dijo Stan con indiferencia.

Segundos después sonó la campana, el recreo había terminado. Todos los alumnos fueron de vuelta a sus salones con menos ganas de las que tenían al salir de éstos.

Butters, al seguir su camino hacia su salón de clases, se encontró con Eric inconsciente tirado en el suelo. Se acercó a él y le dio una bofetada para despertarlo.

— Eric, despierta. Ya acabó el recreo. —

El castaño no reaccionaba, ni siquiera se movía. Esto preocupó más a Butters.

— ¡Déjate de bromas! ¡Despierta! — Le gritó Butters haciendo intentos inútiles de despertarlo.

Como era de esperarse, Eric no reaccionaba. Butters lo llevó a la enfermería.

— Esto es grave, hay que llamar a una ambulancia y llamar a su mamá. — Dijo la enfermera después de haber examinado a Eric. — En cuanto a ti, regresa a clases. Fuiste muy amable en traerlo. —

— Ya voy, gracias. —

La ambulancia no tardó en llegar y se llevó al castaño al hospital en poco tiempo dándole primeros auxilios. Al llegar, el doctor lo examinó y después de esto pusieron al castaño en una de las habitaciones del hospital, conectado a un artefacto que medía su pulso y con otro que le daba respiración artificial. Su mamá recibió la llamada de la escuela y fue al hospital inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué le sucedió, doctor? — Preguntó muy preocupada.

— Tiene suerte de seguir vivo, ha sufrido un paro cardiaco. —

— ¡Mi pobre bebé! — Dijo la madre del castaño acariciando su cabeza.

— Va a tener que estar internado unos días, por el principal hecho de que sigue inconsciente. —

— Que se quede el tiempo que sea necesario. Con tal de que esté bien. — Dijo la mujer llorando.

En el salón de clases, sus 3 amigos daban comentarios entre ellos sobre su ausencia repentina.

— Así que el culón se salió con la suya. — Dijo el judío algo fastidiado.

— Sí, odio cuando hace eso. — Respondió Stan.

— Stan, Kyle, ¿Tienen algo para decir a la clase? — El señor Garrison interrumpió la conversación de los chicos.

— Sí. El gordo culón se hizo el enfermo ayer y seguro logró que lo recogieran de la escuela y ahora debe estar en su cama burlándose de nosotros. — Respondió Kyle.

— ¿No se enteraron? Él ayer sufrió un paro cardiaco y fue internado en el hospital. —

— Lo está jodiendo, Señor Garrison. Usted sabe que él hace lo que sea para no ir a clases. — Agregó Stan.

— Al parecer esta vez va en serio, la enfermera me dijo que Butters lo llevó a la enfermería y que lo excuse por eso. Dijo que Eric estaba inconsciente. —

— Oh, está bien Señor Garrison. Puede seguir con su clase, ya no interrumpiremos. — Dijo Kyle.

Saliendo de la escuela, Stan, Kyle y Kenny fueron directo al hospital para preguntar por su amigo.

— Disculpe, ¿Sabe en dónde podemos encontrar a Eric Cartman? — Preguntó Stan.

— Sala 18.

— Gracias.

Entraron a la sala y encontraron al castaño en su cama. No estaba muy feliz de verlos.

— Hasta que al fin vienen, maricas. —

— No pudimos ir antes por la escuela, ya lo sabes. — Respondió Stan.

— Ah, y también gracias por ayudarme ayer, ¿eh? Al parecer Butters es el único que vale la pena en esa jodida escuela.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos.

— Mira, no sabíamos si creerte o no, ya que tú siempre nos haces bromas pesadas. Creo que todos en la escuela, excepto Butters, pensamos eso. No sabíamos que esto iba en serio. — Explicó Kyle.

— Sí, lo sentimos. — Dijeron Stan y Kenny al unísono.

— Pero para que te tomemos en serio, dinos que no harás más bromas. — Dijo Kyle.

— No haré más bromas. —

— Bueno, ya debemos irnos. No hemos pedido permiso a nuestros padres para venir y se preocuparán si llegamos tarde a casa. — Se despidió Kyle.

— Cierto, adiós Eric. — Se despidió Stan.

— Adiós Eric. — Se despidió Kenny.

Ya dicho esto, los chicos abandonaron la sala.

— Je… nunca prometí nada. — Dijo Eric en tono burlesco.


End file.
